paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Dancers: Tahir-KoaxPollyenna Puppies
After dating for a while, Tahir-Koa finally musters up the courage to ask for Pollyenna's hand in marriage. Despite their major differences, they are the happiest couple in Sunset Sound. Shortly afterwards, the couple welcomes four healthy pups into the world. Kahula, Maleko, Jammer, and Leandra. These pups appear in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU, and are co-owned by DJ.RJ.Centurion and Vixiedog. (Auto correct, I hate you... Please pardon the typos... This kindle fire is stupid...) Appearance Maleko: Maleko is the spitting image of his father. He looks exactly like Tahir-Koa, down to the ridge on his back and all. He wears a necklace with a lion's fang, just like his father. However, Maleko only has one fang, contrary to TK's seven. He has blue eyes like his father. Kahula:'' Kahula is a mix of both her father and her mother. Most of her is white. She has heterochromia. Her right eye is blue, and her left eye is pink. The "socks" on her paws are black, as well as her semi-floppy ears. The bottom half of her fluffy tail is tan, and she has large dark brown areas on her rear, chest, and shoulder blades. She also has the ridge on her back. ''Jammer:'' Jammer is also a mix of his father and mother. His back is black, and one ear is erect and pointed while the other is floppy. Over his eye, he has a big brown patch. He has few freckles, and his entire front, including his face, is white. His back left foreleg, and forearms are tan, giving the illusion that he's wearing arm guards. He has pink eyes like his mother. ''Leandra: Leandra, youngest of the four, looks exactly like her mother, except with blue eyes instead of pink. She also has semi-floppy ears. The spots, socks, and freckles of Pollyenna are present of Leandra, same colors and all. Bio TBD Personalities Maleko: Maleko definitely takes after his father in terms of personality. A bit stern and serious about many things, Maleko is truly the spitting image of his father. Of course, his flaws lie in his sternness. However, unlike his father for so very long, Maleko does know how to lighten up a bit and have fun with his siblings. Kahula: This odd pup takes after both of her parents. She is sometimes cold and serious, and most of the time is cheery and fun! She loves to play pretend, and she bears a somewhat flirtatious attitude sometimes, though no one knows where she gets it from. She also takes no orders from anyone except her parents. Jammer: Jammer takes on every characteristic of personality from his mother. He's bright, cheery, and is always seen smiling. He also hates to see strays and such, and seeing them breaks his heart, and wants to help out in any way possible. Jammer loves to sing and dance, hence his name. Leandra: The youngest of the four takes after more of her mother than her father. She is also bright and cheery most of the time. However when it comes to new individuals other than the Synchro-Stylers and her siblings, she is introverted and can come off as a bit shy and can even give you the 'cold shoulder.' That's more out of unfamiliarity than grudge. Trivia TBD Story Appearances TBD Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Vixiedog's character Category:Mixed Breed Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Second gen Category:Future generation Category:Future Gen Category:Next Generation Category:Males Category:Females